


It's An Instinct Thing

by SaucyWench



Series: Cups and Roses [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), Britchell - Fandom, Mitchers - Fandom, The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Anders let Mitchell feed from him was also the first time they spent the night together. </p><p>An anon over on Tumblr sent me a few prompts.  This is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's An Instinct Thing

Anders went to pick Mitchell up at his flat. Well, if that’s what you could call the small room above the empty garage. It had room for a bed, a television on a couple of crates, and a loveseat. There was a tiny refrigerator next to a stove and a sink that Mitchell called his kitchen. The bathroom barely had enough room to hold one person. Everything was old, previously owned, and well used. Mitchell called it vintage. Anders called it a hot mess.

Mitchell was showered and had on his skinny jeans, but that was it. He let Anders in and motioned for him to have a seat.

Anders gave the loveseat a dubious look, instead choosing to stand. He watched as Mitchell went to the cord strung in the corner that he used to hang up his clothes, since there was no closet. Anders watched Mitchell shuffle through the selection of shirts, huff, and shuffle through again.

After the third shuffle, Anders said, “We’re just going to grab a beer. Any shirt will do.”

Mitchell let his arms drop. Without turning around, he said, “Maybe we should do this some other time. I’m hungry.”

“We can get something to eat instead. How does pizza sound?”

“Not that kind of hungry,” Mitchell said, turning around. He looked everywhere but at Anders.

Although he didn’t really want to stay in Mitchell’s grubby room, Anders gave him a smile and took a step forward, saying, “We can have something delivered if you don’t want to go out.”

Mitchell took a step back, bumping into the hanging clothes and making them rattle together. He gave Anders a quick glance before looking down at his feet and saying, “It’s not… I’m not…” His voice trailed off.

“Mitchell?” Anders reached out, but stopped when Mitchell flinched. He let his voice soften and said, “Hey, whatever it is, we’ll fix it. What’s wrong?”

In a rush, Mitchell said, “The hospital is short on blood and I haven’t eaten in days.”

Anders let his hand drop. “Oh. Okay.”

He thought for a second, trying to decide what to do. Mitchell was looking like he expected to be beaten at any moment, or at least shouted at. Anders wasn’t expecting to have to talk a cringing vampire out of the corner when he arrived, but he could adapt. He took a step back towards the door after deciding to give Mitchell some breathing room.

“I’m sorry. I’ll call you after I… after. I don’t blame you for wanting to leave,” Mitchell said. Regardless of the words, he looked miserable.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Anders leaned against the door. He couldn’t give Mitchell much more room unless he went outside.

Mitchell watched his feet as said, “You should go ahead and go get your beer. I’m not going to feel like being around a lot of people until I can feed.”

“Why don’t you feed from me?” Anders asked.

Mitchell flinched back, almost getting a hanger in the eye. “No!”

“Why not?” Anders frowned and asked, “Will it turn me into a vampire?”

“No, it doesn’t work like that. You’d have to drink… look, it’s a bad idea.” Mitchell ran a shaking hand through his hair.

Anders held his hand out. After a long moment, Mitchell stepped forward and took it. He kept his back against the door, drawing Mitchell closer as he said, “I’ve seen the little packets you drink. It can’t be more than a few swallows.”

“You don’t understand. I could lose control and kill you,” Mitchell murmured. Still, he allowed Anders to pull him closer and accepted a kiss.

“A few swallows won’t kill me,” Anders whispered. He kissed Mitchell again, feeling the resolve drain out of the vampire in the way the lithe body melted against him. He tilted his head to the side, letting Mitchell mouth at his neck, and said, “Drink up, Dracula.”

Mitchell pulled back. “Not from the neck. It’s too easy to kill someone like that.”

“Then where?” Anders kept a hold on Mitchell’s hand, not allowing him to go far.

“The wrist is safer.” Mitchell sighed, looking Anders in the eye for the first time that evening. “What if I don’t stop?”

“If I ask, you’ll stop.” No doubt clouded Anders’ voice.

Mitchell’s face held enough doubt for both of them. His expression changed as he said, “Wait a second.” He pulled away.

This time Anders let him go, watching as the vampire went to his kitchen area and started digging in a drawer. He found what he was looking for and held it up with a triumphant, “Ha!”

“Is that pepper spray?” When Mitchell nodded, Anders frowned at him. “A creature of the night carries pepper spray?”

“Sure. What if I get mugged?” When Anders popped up his brows, Mitchell grinned and threw the little canister to him.

“Why are you giving me this?” Anders turned it over in his hands and inspected it.

That wiped the smile from Mitchell’s face. “If I don’t stop, you can use it.”

“I’m not going to mace you, Mitchell.” Anders gave him an incredulous look. He tried to hand the spray back, but Mitchell wouldn’t take it.

“Then hold on to it, just in case. Please?” Mitchell gave Anders his best puppy dog face.

“Fine,” Anders sighed. Holding the spray in one hand, he offered his free one to Mitchell, gave him a sunny smile, and said, “Bite me.”

That earned a snort from Mitchell. He took the offered hand and said, “Sit down first.”

Anders wound up sitting on the loveseat with Mitchell on the floor facing him. Mitchell was as far away as it was possible to get in the cramped space and acting like he wished he was anywhere else. He jumped when Anders leaned forward and ran a hand through his hair. Anders held his hand out, waiting. After a long pause, Mitchell took it and scooted closer.

Mitchell held his hand, running a thumb over the inside of Anders’ wrist. “You have the pepper spray?”

Anders nodded and patted the canister on the loveseat next to him.

Mitchell closed his eyes and murmured, “Only a few swallows.” When he opened his eyes again and looked up at Anders, they were black.

Anders had seen the show before, when they talked about what they were. He gave the vampire a reassuring smile.

Mitchell licked over Anders’ wrist. Still watching Anders’ face, Mitchell opened his mouth, tilted his head for a better angle, and bit into the offered wrist.

Aware of how closely he was being watched, Anders didn’t drop the smile. It wasn’t feigned. Since Mitchell’s fangs were sharp, there was only a slight sting. He’d had worse injections before. He let his free hand rest on Mitchell’s head and told him, “We’re okay, go ahead.”

With that, Mitchell closed his eyes and began to drink.

The first pull made Anders’ breath hitch. Anders watched Mitchell’s mouth working on his skin, feeling when Mitchell used his tongue to press and make the blood flow faster. Another pull had him imagining other, more intimate areas that Mitchell could take blood. That train of thought had his cock filling, and he had to shift a little.

Mitchell’s eyes popped open when Anders moved. He started to pull back, releasing his grip on Anders’ arm.

Anders pressed down on Mitchell’s head. “I’m fine. That can’t have been enough. Go on and finish.”

Black eyes searched Anders’ face before Mitchell went back to drinking. Anders watched as Mitchell licked up a line of blood that had started to run down the side of his hand. At the sight of that wet, pink tongue, he bit his lip to keep from making any noise. When the lips sealed on his skin again, he let his head fall back.

Anders counted three more swallows before Mitchell stopped. He watched as Mitchell licked over the bite. This time, when Mitchell glanced up to check on him, the eyes were back to their familiar hazel.

Mitchell laid a kiss where he had been drinking moments before and asked, “Did I hurt you?”

“Not a bit.” Anders leaned down for a kiss.

With a grimace, Mitchell turned away. “Let me go brush my teeth.”

“I’ve tasted blood before,” Anders told him with a smile. He waited though, not pressing the issue.

Mitchell rolled his eyes, but kissed Anders. When they finished, he leaned against Anders’ leg and asked, “How do you feel?”

“Fine,” Anders answered. He smiled at Mitchell’s disbelieving huff and repeated, “Honestly, I’m fine.” He raised his arm and looked at the bite. “I was expecting something bigger.”

That got a grin as Mitchell looked at it with him. “I was being careful. The marks should be gone in a day or two.”

Anders shifted his attention to the vampire. “And you? How do you feel?”

Mitchell looked a little surprised when he answered. “I’m… good.”

“You don’t sound too sure.” Anders frowned.

“No, I’m sure. I haven’t fed live in a while, though.” Mitchell’s voice got small when he asked, “Do you mind if we maybe stay in tonight? We could watch some TV.”

Anders agreed. Shortly after that he found himself in the lumpy bed, being snuggled by a lanky vampire. Anders squirmed a bit, trying to get comfortable.  

Mitchell eased away a fraction and said, “Sorry if I’m being clingy. It’s an instinct thing.”

“Instinct thing?”

“I fed from you and you smell like me. Vampires tend to want to protect humans who smell like them. It’s probably to keep us from killing everyone we get too close to.” Mitchell sounded sheepish.

“Are you trying to tell me that feeding turns you into the big spoon?” Anders didn’t even try to hide his amusement.

“Sort of.” Mitchell gave an embarrassed shrug.

With a laugh, Anders turned on his side away from Mitchell. “Fine then, spoon away, Vlad.”

“You know, Vlad the Impaler wasn’t actually a vampire,” Mitchell pointed out as he moved closer.

“I thought you wanted to watch a show,” Anders said.  

Mitchell huffed, but pressed closer to Anders’ back. He buried his nose in blond hair and inhaled deeply.

“Hair sniffing's a little creepy, Mitch,” Anders said.

Mitchell didn’t say anything, but settled down and quit sniffing.

Anders watched whatever it was on the little crap television for a while before he noticed the stillness behind him. He whispered, “Mitchell? Are you asleep?”

When there was no response, he figured the answer was yes. He tried to get up, but Mitchell’s arms tightened around his chest. Anders tried to ease out of the grip, but the vampire whined in his sleep.

“Fine,” Anders whispered. “You get until this show is over. Then I’m going home.” He relaxed again.

Mitchell pressed his nose to the back of Anders’ neck and inhaled again.

“It’s still creepy,” Anders whispered.

He tried to watch what looked to be a reality show, but it was boring. Plus it had been a long, weird day. Anders was asleep before the credits rolled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to come say hi! 
> 
> [[My personal blog]](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)   
>  [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
